Toki
|japanese = |international = |discipline = toki |kenpō =Hokuto Shinken |kenpō(s)=Hokuto Ujoken Gō no Ken |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |family = * Kaioh * Raoh |techniques = |objects = }} was one of the Four Hokuto Brothers that trained under the Hokuto Renkitoza, who was originally considered to inherit the Hokuto Shinken. Due to his untimely sickness he was unable to be the successor of the Hokuto Shinken that later claimed his life. Early Life In Toki's early years in the dojo of Hokuto Shinken, he admires his older brother, Raoh. When they were children, Ryuuken, his master, dropped him and Raoh off a cliff. Whoever climbs back up the cliff would be granted with being the successor to Hokuto Shinken. Toki tells Raoh that he should leave him behind and that Raoh should be successor. Raoh finally makes his decision, and picks up Toki and carries him with him up the cliff. This changes how Ryuuken views the strength of Raoh, and decides that he will take both in as his sons. Later, in the dojo, Toki sees Raoh sparring against Ryuuken and losing. Toki then goes to talk to Raoh. Raoh then tells Toki that no matter what, he will become the strongest. In the woods, Toki sees a man kill his pet bird, Koko. Enraged, Toki beats the man until Ryuuken sees what he is doing. Ryuuken asks Toki if he was watching him and Raoh practice. Toki says yes, as Ryuuken explains if he wants to learn Hokuto Shinken. Toki agrees. Ryuuken tells him that their can be only one successor to the martial art Hokuto Shinken. Raoh then asks Toki about why he wants to learn it. Toki then explains, "I want to surpass you, brother!". Raoh admires this and tells Toki that if he should take the wrong path, then he wants him to be the one that stops him. Later, Raoh beats Toki and tells him that the only way to defeat him is to strengthen his ambition. Many years after, Kenshiro becomes successor to the art of Hokuto Shinken, and Raoh tells him he is leaving to change the world. Toki tells him, "do you remember our promise?" Raoh then answers "I see you haven't forgotten our promise. You must be the one to seal my fist! So come whenever you like." Events of Hokuto No Ken During the war, Toki was exposed to the nuclear fallout while forced-shutting the jammed doors of the bomb shelter that Ken and Yuria were in. Toki survived for two weeks without food and water, but the nuclear exposure turned his hair white and left him terminally ill. Toki later wanders the wastelands as a doctor who uses his technique of Hokuto Shinken to heal villagers and not hurt them. Later in the series, Raoh meets with Toki and challenges him to a battle. Raoh wins, however, he lets Toki live because he wants Toki to live on for the days he has left due to radiation poisoning. Toki later dies by his disease. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters who appeared in Hokuto no Ken Category:Hokuto Shinken Practitioner Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who appeared in Hokuto no Ken (TV Series) Category:Characters that died from natural causes